


Oops! I Broke into Your House

by cascountshisfreckles



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Drunk Dean, M/M, cas is cool with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascountshisfreckles/pseuds/cascountshisfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean forgets his keys while tipsy and breaks into the wrong house and sleeps on a strangers sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops! I Broke into Your House

_Damn it._ Dean thought, _Maybe I shouldn’t have let those twins talk me into those shots._ He was now stumbling back into Sam’s apartment building. _What room is Sam in 203? 207? 213! Yeah that’s it. 213._ When Dean got to 213 he remembered Sam had left a key for him on the doorway, so Dean, not without difficulty mind you, got onto his toes and got the hidden key. After a few tries he got the door open and noticed something was off. _Hmm maybe Sam redecorated while I was gone._ Dean quietly closed the door behind him and fell onto the couch, _is this lumpier than when I was last here?_ , where he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

When Dean’s eyes blinked open he was met by a pair of mint green eyes and a soft purring sound. “Sam what the hell!” Dean yelled in between bouts of sneezes which scared the cat off him leaving a cloud of hair which only made him sneeze more. “Sam! When the hell did you get a cat?”

The voice that answered back was most definitely not Sam. “I think the better question is when did I get a handsome man on my couch?” Wait what whos house was he in and- wait handsome? What? Dean glanced up to get a glimpse of who he was talking to when his eyes met the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen. “Um hey, yeah sorry, I thought this was my brother’s apartment because I was drunk and um yeah. I’ll just be going now.”

“You can stay.”

“What?”

His eyes shot back up to the stranger finally taking in all of him and damn those hipbones could cut a man’s- “I said you could stay. I assumed you were drunk so I made you some breakfast.”

“Oh wow thank you! I’m Dean by the way” Dean quickly shot the man one of his most charming smiles when he returned with a plate full of bacon, eggs and toast.

“I’m Castiel but you may refer to me as Cas if you wish.”

“Alright Cas, how about I make this up to you with a date?” Dean knew he was being forward but damn he wanted this man in his bed and he wanted him there now.

“How about tonight? I’d love to get to know the man who broke into my home.”

“Yeah again sorry about that but I really should be getting back to Sam. Poor kids probably worried sick. I’ll pick you up at seven and we can get some dinner together. Hows that sound?”

“Perfect.”

Cas walked Dean to the door and just as Dean was about to walk out he gave him a quick kiss you the cheek.

“I’ll see you later Dean” “Yeah-h s-see ya Cas.” Dean leaned against the door once it was closed and Cas on the other side and sighed because _damn am I glad I did those shot_ s.

**Author's Note:**

> Want one?  
> Go to http://cascountshisfreckles.tumblr.com/ask and just enter in your prompt!


End file.
